It is common in the livestock industry to monitor the weight of animals and sort them based on a measured weight. Various sorting devices are available to facilitate such measuring and sorting. It has been found however, that many of these devices present drawbacks. For example, in some instances it has been observed that animals may tend to unexpectedly enter and/or stay in the device for extended periods, much to the discouragement of the farmer. In some examples, the animals may lie down in the device to sleep or otherwise avoid other animals. In other examples it has been shown that animals do not exit the machine subsequent to weighing.